


小夜曲

by Fusou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusou/pseuds/Fusou
Summary: 性事开始地那么突然又顺理成章。帝弥托利仰视着撑在他上方的贝雷特的时候，还无法弄清楚他小小暗恋是如何在几分钟内爆开繁枝茂叶，让饱含多汁春情的果实挂满枝头的。





	小夜曲

性事开始地那么突然又顺理成章，帝弥托利仰视着撑在他上方的贝雷特的时候，还无法弄清楚他小小暗恋是如何在几分钟内爆开繁枝茂叶，让饱含多汁春情的果实挂满枝头的。  
他无意间搭上了贝雷特握在门把上的手，交谈着无关紧要的杂事的两人突然陷入了沉默，然后对视着，意见一致地分享了他们的初吻。帝弥托利被重力感召着，在眩晕中不住地后倒，然后撑到书桌，茶几，和柔软的床单上。  
就算结束了这个长长的接吻，贝雷特的呼吸依旧近在咫尺。当帝弥从眩晕中聚焦起视线，就看到贝雷特淡色的瞳孔里映出帝弥的唇形，而这让帝弥更发控制不住自己慌乱的气息。“老师……”他喘着气望向上方的人，被轻轻地盖住嘴制止了后面的话语。贝雷特俯身而下，改手掌为手肘撑床，“学生宿舍的墙，隔音不好。”他低头解开帝弥的高领，在帝弥颈边吮出一点红。帝弥咬住嘴唇，还是有呜咽从唇边漏出。贝雷特给了帝弥一个奖励和鼓励的吻。  
都是少年初经情事，哪知道控制力度和情欲，帝弥被冲动的潮席卷着，像溺在汹涌的水里。他觉得呼吸困难，胸口鼓胀，全身的肌肉在皮肤下游动着，骨头却化成水，血管里蒸腾着雾气，让神经错误地传达着炙热和无力。他紧张地握住贝雷特的双臂，随着他双手的动作而移动，把他每天压在舌下当做护身符和信仰的名字一遍一遍地在唇语里反复，再咽下去。  
帝弥望着眼前纤毫毕现的贝雷特，动用着最后一块清醒的思考区域得出结论：他也在紧张，他也动情了，他们两人是一样的。他不像往常一样，用淡漠的表情和深邃的眼底制造出神性，他不像战斗时那样，眼底带着平等的悲悯生杀予夺，他从“无”和“神”的领域里被帝弥拉回尘世，被爱人点燃的火焰烧的手足无措。  
“是我让他变成这样的。”意识到这一点，让帝弥最后一块清醒的思考区域也沦陷了，他完全陷入了贝雷特清澈又炯炯的眼底，那里是刚刚开始形成的风暴。  
“老师。”他挺起脖颈，在贝雷特之前解开自己衬衫的最后一个纽扣。他坐起身抱着贝雷特，在克制和急切的矛盾中从耳根吻到唇角。  
贝雷特的双手滑过帝弥的颈部，锁骨，然后是胸廓，腰侧，描摹着白瓷色肌肤的线条。双手滑过的地方像沁色一样透出粉色，本想再次开口的帝弥因为贝雷特的触摸只能把头枕在贝雷特肩上颤抖着喘息。贝雷特的手停在帝弥托利的小腹上，然后缓缓下移，来回地摩挲打转着。  
帝弥扯开裤子的搭扣，三两下蹬开绷得紧紧的裤子。被扯坏的金属搭扣落在地板上，跳动了两下，发出清脆的声响。帝弥接着伸手帮贝雷特脱衣服，没控制好力度，又扯掉了三个纽扣。  
“没事。”贝雷特安慰地吻了吻帝弥的头发。帝弥把贝雷特的衣服甩在地上，再次抱上了他暗恋已久的人。贝雷特的体温也许是同样炽热的，但帝弥感知不到，他的鼓膜里充斥着巨大的寂静和心跳，他的皮肤下流动着过载的爱语和快感，他只想让更多的肌肤贴在一起，从指缝到唇峰，从鼻尖到腹筋。  
贝雷特的手抚到了两人贴着的性器上——帝弥的呻吟被他尽数随着津液吞咽进喉咙——然后牵着帝弥的手一起，两人一起套弄着被情欲烧红了的两挺龙枪。  
快感像水底的气泡一样游动上浮，在颅骨里汇合，帝弥一边被贝雷特牵着走一边控制着掌心的力道，汗水和脱力感一同出现，他觉得自己下一秒就会随着快感升腾而上融进这满室情欲里，又觉得自己下一秒会像被抽空地基的高塔一样倒进尘埃，成为尘埃。他张开眼无声地向恋人求助，而恋人把自己的唇凑过来，或短或长，或轻或重，两人不知第几次地接吻。  
帝弥托利像苦行的信徒接到启示一般，在漫长的真空和窒息中有了无法描绘的预感。神说世界要有光，而帝弥的身体告诉他，去爱吧，去抱紧，去释放，去融合。像洪水破闸，像吐露心声，像细沙流过瓶颈，像宇宙初次膨胀，帝弥感到从未体验又莫名熟悉的临界感。帝弥在恋人怀里摇动着腰，蹭着对方湿润的性器，一下一下，凿开锁孔一般撞击着两人握紧的双手，在狂乱里等待那个决定性的瞬间。  
这个瞬间是可以具现化的，他确定他看到一道闪光或者听到简短一声的“啪”。他把贝雷特强硬地钳进双臂内，张口在恋人紧实的肩上咬住，把控制不住的呻吟声全部注入他的皮肤下，然后开始释放。  
帝弥托利曾经在法嘉斯的高山上看过日出。那是连日连夜大战后的一场日出。紫色的云从地平线上喷薄而出，斜插的战旗和破碎的铠甲之间跳起炽热的一轮光球。紫色和红只是一瞬间，脱胎于血海的太阳最后把一切照成黄金和白。留在昨夜的生命被太阳平等地刷上光，然后光反射到帝弥眼里，让他被刺痛而闭眼流泪。  
他把朝思暮想的恋人抱在怀里，在恋人的手里释放，快感带来的强光幻觉让他止不住眼泪和颤抖，和那天的日出相似，又不相似。  
贝雷特小心地啄着他的嘴角，双手安慰性地抚着他的背脊，身体又往前凑了一些，让两个人贴的更紧。等帝弥落下高潮，又扶着他倒进床单里，和帝弥缱绻地亲吻。  
帝弥的手抚上贝雷特水液淋漓的腹肌，湿润了手指以后把手往后伸。贝雷特察觉到帝弥的动作，缓缓离开恋人的嘴唇，用眼神询问。帝弥把头扭到贝雷特看不见表情的角度：“老师还没有……所以，我希望老师能，操……我。”帝弥听到贝雷特倒吸了一口气。  
贝雷特起身，亲吻帝弥托利白液横布的小腹和低下头去的性器。帝弥托利抽出自己沾满体液的手指，一边扭过头去，用完全不熟练的床笫蜜语和恋人调情：“老师，我的……第一次，也是我的……初恋。所以……请尽情……”  
贝雷特又给了他一个黏腻的吻，在吻的中间，缓缓地进入了帝弥托利。帝弥托利因为被贯穿的不适和紧张，刚抬一点头的性器又萎靡了下去。  
“你的身体很美。”贝雷特突然开口，“第一眼见到你，我就觉得你有着漂亮的身体。”帝弥立刻羞红了脸，“您在说什……”  
“比如，这里，”贝雷特抚摸着帝弥的脚腕，“还有，这里，”大腿上绷直的肌肉，“这里，”结实的腰窝，“这里，”宽厚的胸肌和肩膀，“这里”，挺拔的脖颈，“都漂亮。”  
“不要说了……”帝弥抬起手臂遮住眼睛，脸上的红晕已经明显到遮不住的地步了，性器因为情动而重新抬起。  
“但是，我爱你和这些都没有关系。我想陪你走到最后也和这些没有关系。”贝雷特摩挲着帝弥托利的脸颊，“我会接受你的怨恨和愤怒，我愿意扶正你的剑锋，在你最需要的时候抱紧你，在你最惶恐的时候握紧你。”贝雷特握紧帝弥托利的手。  
“您都知道了？”帝弥托利移开手臂，惴惴地盯着贝雷特。  
“不，我什么也不知道。我的男朋友想告诉我的时候，我才知道。”贝雷特为帝弥拨开黏湿在眼睑上的发丝。  
帝弥托利带着红晕笑了，“你的男朋友想要你……动……一动。”  
“好。”贝雷特温柔地动作起来，不时地抚慰一下帝弥托利颤颤巍巍的前端，然后发现帝弥本就布满红晕的脸竟然还能再涨红一点。  
受了贝雷特告白的影响，帝弥似乎忘记了自己身处何地，咬紧的牙关越发约束不住羞耻和快感引起的喘息和呻吟，让贝雷特能够逐渐听见细碎的言语，断断续续，大多是“喜欢”和“老师”。  
贝雷特突然觉得口干舌燥，再一次地吻上颤抖又温顺的恋人的唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实没有写完，不是很会写真枪实刀的肉，等我研究完了大概会补完到生命大和谐吧（


End file.
